


Shabbat [Comic]

by DigestedHuman



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward atmosphere, Blood, Comic, Constipated dadneto, Death, Depression, Fancomic, Gen, Jewish Culture, Mild torture, Murder, Nazi hunting, PTSD, Peter gets a fake name, Post WW2, Poverty, Self-Harm, Some German language, Starvation, The story where Erik is sad and Peter is panicking, Time Travel AU, alternative universe, copious amounts of head canons, dadneto, young Erik and adult Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigestedHuman/pseuds/DigestedHuman
Summary: When Hank's seemingly harmless experiment goes wrong, Peter inexplicably finds himself back in 1948. Stuck in a worse situation than the movie Back to the Future, the frightened member of the X-men attempts to spy on Erik to somehow ensure his own existence. He only encounters a very vengeful and lost young man.A time travel AU set after X-men Apocalypse.*This is a fan comic: The warnings & tags are mostly for images.*
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Peter Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 80
Kudos: 203





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day I suffer from the need for more dadneto so I figured, yeah let's try working on a random time traveling AU idea I had with Erik & Peter. This is all FOX's fault for robbing us from the closure we needed. Being more comfortable with drawing than writing, this idea apparently grew into a new comic and again the size is suitable for viewing on desktops. Honestly I've never thought I would get a new work started this early. 
> 
> I’m taking a different approach this time: I’ll be focusing a lot on the characters rather than events, writing the plot spontaneously and incorporating more historical and culture elements. I'm stepping far out from my comfort zone and it's making me anxious because they are very foreign to me, but I decided that I really wanted to get to know that side of my favorite character. I did spend lots of time doing my research and I hope they are used in an adequate and sensible manner. I’d like to note that I’m open to criticism, but please understand that I'm prone to making mistakes even if I try hard to be extra careful. I am willing to make notes, changes, or edits if necessary.
> 
> For this chapter, there’s a bit of German in the beginning. Do I speak German? No, no I speak worse than a toddler. But for the sake of the atmosphere I used my trusty friend: online translators. If they’re weird just let me know. 
> 
> The translations of the German dialogues are in the end note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank screwed up in some high-tech way and now Peter is in trouble.... :0
> 
> Unlike my first comic where the work was already completed before publishing, this time updates are in sync with my progress. It’ll be slower because I've got to start working on the next chapter now. I have a lot going on in my life and am unsure how this story would look like in the end, but I’m gladly sparing time for this because I still love creating and sharing dadneto stories.
> 
> If you enjoy the story and decide to stick along, please let me know because that lifts me up so much! 😊😊
> 
> \----------------  
> //Information//
> 
> *Shabbat*  
> Judaism's day of rest on the seventh day of the week—i.e., Saturday.  
> ….Shabbat is a festive day when Jews exercise their freedom from the regular labours of everyday life. It offers an opportunity to contemplate the spiritual aspects of life and to spend time with family. (source: Wikipedia)  
> *German to English translation*  
> /pg1/  
> Cheers!  
> Hey, you spilled!  
> Could you all calm down a bit? I’m paying for those.  
> Come quick! You’re the one who should be celebrating. The first to settle, that is an amazing feat!  
> Stop working and join us, you already closed the bar so there aren’t any guests.  
> Okay, one moment…  
> /pg2/  
> Haven’t you seen the sign? Today is a private night. Come back tomorrow.  
> … Too young anyway. Where are your parents?  
> …Gone. That’s why I’m here.  
> Pack up. That’s it for today.  
> What? It’s just getting started. Who-who is that? What’s gotten into you?  
> /pg9/  
> Yes or no. Are you his helper?  
> \----------------


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains mild torture & blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Insert obligatory soap opera gasp*
> 
> Okay, I’m so happy that I finally finish this chapter because it was very tough. I'm not feeling too good in many ways so I think that was the reason.. Maybe I should take my time for the next chapter. Anyways, I imagined Erik coping with his parent's death by carrying on the rituals of his family by himself, and here it was Shabbat. I read that Shabbat starts at Friday a bit before sunset, where one carries on the ritual by lighting (usually) two candles and reciting a prayer to welcome the arrival of Shabbat. Some activities/works are prohibited until Shabbat ends the next day. There are more stages to the ritual but I kept it simple here because Erik couldn’t afford them.
> 
> I got upset several times while working on this because Erik dealing with the loss of his parents was sad to portray. As a Peter fan, I’ve never really delved into the fact of Erik being a son, because he was the dad.. Good for me, this comic is giving me opportunities to explore other aspects of Erik instead of intensely focusing on Peter in the father-son relationship as I usually tend to do. 
> 
> And about Peter's fake name: It was originally a different name from the bible, but before updating it seemed that a name too far off and unrelated was unengaging so I chose Petros. If Peter did read the bible, I'm sure he would have taken interest in his own name that appears so often. I also found out that Petros means rock - Peter is a rock! Just a cool information :D
> 
> Apparently I'm referring to many of my own headcanons and taking artistic liberties. I hope you enjoy the story 😊, and thank you for the comments and kudos! Every single one of them do lift me up a lot. :):)


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains blood & murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Magda is Peter's mom, making this more awkward that it can possibly get for Peter. Getting to know Erik and coming into friendly terms, I imagined Peter would naturally get more and more relaxed and involved in him. However... Erik's powers are not yet at its full, and Peter's actions come with unpredictable consequences... >:)
> 
> Halfway through now! It's cold, exhausting and getting more and more tiring to do simple things, so it's nice to have some fun investing myself in making and reading dadneto stories. I hope you enjoy reading this comic, and have a happy new year! 😊
> 
> \---  
> /German translation:  
> -Where is Schmidt?  
> -I-I don’t know! Who are you?  
> -‘I don’t know’? So you know who he is then? Did you work for him?!  
> -I’m just a tailor!


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains blood, vomiting, antisemitism (followed by an instant retaliation) & self-harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter made a choice... But will he not regret it? :0
> 
> Urgh, I'm just really tired so I don't have much to say besides I love drawing Peter playing the guitar. Frankly I want to finish this comic before the semester starts in March so I'm working on this nonstop. I fear if I lose this momentum I'll give up, but I want to finish this properly.. Anyways, if you're enjoying the story please let me know! Every kudos & comments help me out so much. 😊


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *German to English translation*  
> /pg8/...What a fucking waste of time.
> 
> \----  
> Poor Peter's put all his eggs in one basket and cracked them all :( It's not easy to change a person...
> 
> Special thanks to @LaLight for reaching out and helping me with the German translations! Thank you for your wonderful help and saving me from robot talk, especially in this important chapter :).
> 
> I crave to finish this quickly because oh boy, the new semester is going to be so hectic and I don't want to put this work on hold for months. I'm practically sprinting towards the end and there's only one chapter left so I'm trying my best to complete this as soon as possible. I'll probably know by then if Peter is coming back or not in MCU... If he's a villain in disguise I'm going to cry. Also, thank you for your comments and kudos! Those really get me going. See you in the last chapter! 😊


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... It's done! In the end Erik had to send Peter back, albeit unintentionally. A trip back to nearly 40 years ago and ripped back against his will: Peter needs some counseling :(
> 
> Everything stayed, but some things changed in the future. I'd like to think that Erik took a great interest in Peter upon meeting him in the Pentagon for the first time which gradually changed some course of events, but just slightly enough that they didn't have a full disclosure with their relationship. Maybe I'll think about it in detail later.
> 
> Ouch my wrists. It's been a very labor intensive 5 months but I'm happy how it turned out considering it was a spontaneous project. Some parts were rushed and looking back I'm not very satisfied with several panels, so if I feel like it I'll redraw some later. 
> 
> I'm very fond of this AU so maybe if I gather up the energy I'll draw some extra pictures of it on [my tumblr](https://digested-human.tumblr.com/). But for now I'm gonna rest because I've depleted all my strength and on top of that the prospect of Peter possibly being in the mcu with an unresolved character arc is giving me a headache. 
> 
> I've had so much fun drawing this work. Everyone who let me know that they enjoyed the story were a huge delight that helped me throughout tough days. Thank you thank you 😊


End file.
